Unexpected journey to the past
by DurinsLionHeart
Summary: Summary: Tiana, (Female OOC), has been having these dreams since she was a young lass. Mostly taking place in the same setting, she dreams of deep caverns, and loud clangs of metal against metal, and the smell of forges and the earth surrounding her. That wouldn't be an issue, if not for the fact these dreams come when she's awake..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own The Hobbit, nor do I claim to have any entitlements to anything but my OOC, Tiana.

Summary: Tiana, (Female OOC), has been having these dreams since she was a young lass. Mostly taking place in the same setting, she dreams of deep caverns, and loud clangs of metal against metal, and the smell of forges and the earth surrounding her. That wouldn't be an issue, if not for the fact these dreams come when she's awake, and more often than not seem to focus on a dark haired dwarf with shocking blue eyes...

Please note. "Speech" **Visions/dreams**

Chapter 1-Dreaming with eyes wide open

A wash rag grows cold in her hand, knuckles white and water dripping from her tight grip of the rag. Her gray eyes stare down at the table in front of of her, wide and out of focus. That's all it takes for anyone to see she's somewhere else entirely.

**The sound of heavy boots pounding against a stone floor, braids whipping back against her head..**

"She's at it again. Someone find Lief."

**.. The air is humid, and the taste of iron is faint in the air. A sharp turn causes a brief slide, but she's running again soon after. He's back..**

"It's unnerving how her eyes go blank like that.."

**The doors echo a slam against the walls, with the force she uses to open him, but it's ignored the minute he turns towards her, lips twitching in amusement.**

"The poor dearie.. That looks mighty uncomfortable, how tense she is right now."

**"I was beginning to wonder whether you had heard, Ghivashel.." His voice, a low timber, strong like a hammer in a forge and completely familiar to her..

And just as she would open her mouth to respond, she's suddenly shaken, the world quickly fading her.**

With a cry, she grabs to the arms of the man in front of her, (Lief, her mind supplies after a foggy moment.) Blinking rapidly, and breathing heavily she looks up at him, licking her lips briefly to help settle her nerves, ".. I.. I did it again.. Didn't I?"

Suddenly aware of her surroundings, and the number of people watching with varying expressions, Triana's suddenly not sure what to be more embarrassed about. The fact that she had an 'episode' in front of so many this time, or that she's so upset about being pulled out of it.

The look on Lief's face is answer enough, at least to make her groan and lower her head. Deep brown hair falling forward like a curtain to hide her face. She lets him guide her into standing, following him to the back room of the building. "I'm not sure how long you were out. Purdy came and got me about only a few moments before I woke you."

He guided her to sit, knowing after years of experience she'd feel the need to talk about the incident once she was settled. "I'll grab you some water," and he does just that, watching other from the corner of his eyes the entire time.

With a sigh, she pushes her hair back, tucking it behind her ears and slowly opening her eyes. "They've been happening more and more.. Lasting longer each time too.. It's beginning to become a bother."

"You say that, but you do nothing to try and find out why they happen, or how to stop them." He sounded almost amused, but resigned at the same time, falling into the pattern as of late as he returned with the glass for her.

She took a sip, narrowing her eyes at him, "If I could remain long enough to see more than an occasional glance of the dreams, maybe I'd be making some progress on that. Unfortunately, they don't seem to want to wait until a decent time to occur."

Her tone is snappish, as it usually becomes in this argument, but he can hardly find the will to be even annoyed by it. This was becoming an old topic, quickly, for them. "Oh, aye. Such a pity about having dreams in the daytime too. It must be such a chore for you."

It isn't hard to figure out how amused he is by all of this, and she huffs at him, before slouching in her seat, cup held in front of her with both hands. "... It was him again. I was running to see him, and I can't tell if I missed him or if I wanted to cuff him on the head. Maybe I would've done both? I don't even remember thinking about which way to go, but my feet knew the way. I pushed my way through a door and... He stood there. He was obviously trying not to laugh at me."

"Mhmm, and I don't suppose you actually managed to remember, oh.. I don't know.. His name, or something about him besides his eyes and hair?" With a small smirk, Lief crossed his arms over his chest, watching her, not even holding back the laugh that builds at her embarrassed glare.

"It's not my fault that those are the only parts clear about him, besides his voice! I can't control what I dream, you ignorant twat." But it did bother her plenty, enough to where she had nearly obsessed with the dreams that occurred. Carrying pieces of loose parchment, she had tried to jot down the dreams almost immediately in an attempt to remember more about him. But she's given up on that over a year ago when it continued to prove futile.

Finishing the water in the glass, she carried it to the sink, removing the apron from her waist and hanging it on one of the hooks near the door. "... I've got to be going. Uncle Callum plans to be by later, and I can only hope he hasn't heard about this, or Da will have another fit."

With a bitter smile she looked back at Lief, her friend from birth it seemed, and one of the only people who could pull her from these episodes and shrugged, the motion more of a jerk. It made him frown, previous humor fading from his eyes, "Be careful there, then..."

—••—•••••—••—••••••••••••••

Notes-Please forgive the format. There was a problem loading the chapter so I've had to redo it. And I'd like to say thank you to those that told me, and thank you for reviews thus far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor anything related to it(heartbreaking, I know) I claim ownership only of my OC Triana.

Please note- "Speech" **Visions/Dreams**. 'Thoughts'

Chapter 2-Screaming for what I don't know.

With one hand massaging the back of her head, Triana made her way home, face pulled into a tired grimace the entirety of the trip. The second she stood outside the door, though, the hand fell to her side and she quickly tried to school her features into a more relaxed expression, taking a deep breath before walking in.

Quietly as she could, she slipped off her flats, leaving them neatly by the door before continuing on. If she were lucky, she could be upstairs and pretending to study before her dad realized she was home.

"In the living room. Now."

Then again, luck never did seem to be on her side. With a quiet sigh, Triana turned away from the descending stairs and shuffled into the living room, smiling weakly. "Dad... Didn't realize you were home. How was work."

Most people would have likely flinched away when he raised an eyebrow, but Triana was too familiar with that certain expression and thus was unfazed as she took her seat on the couch across from him.

Not to say her dad was a brutal man, but his appearance was... Aggressive, in a manner. The grey of his eyes, and the deep brown of his hair were common traits of the family, shared between them both. But where her eyes were wide and curious, his were cold and sharp. Add that to his large, stout frame, not fat but muscle mind you, and at 6'7 he made an intimidating man.

"Ms. Silvia seemed quite eager to speak with me today. Took time out of her schedule to come over and personally inform me that she'd stopped by the diner for her break and how she saw you. In fact, she says she was quite concerned to see you looking so frozen, and hunched. Even went so far as to mention that some people have lost track of the times you've had episodes in the past month. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Biting her lip was the only way Triana managed to avoid saying something like, 'Well we added a new soup to the menu,' or 'I was thinking of trying out a new style, something with braids.' Neither of those were likely to help her right now, so instead she fell into the tried and true method. Sounding bored and keeping eye contact with the floor.

"There may have been a minor episode today, but I really doubt there've been that many. People love to exaggerate, keeps the gossip fresh, you know."

There, that was easy. Just play it down, and hope he doesn't try and drag it out.

"Triana..."

Damn. Would one time hurt? Maybe she'd have to find a charm or something for luck.

"I know, I know. 'These things are a phase, something you'll grow out of. But I wish you'd keep it to a private viewing only.'" She deepened her voice, trying to sound gruff in a bad imitation of him.

He reached one hand up, rubbing it over his face, "This is a small town. People see you doing that and they get scared, or they think of it as something to use against you. I'm telling you this because I'm trying to protect you."

Standing, she rolled her eyes, waving her hand, "Kids can be cruel. Yeah, but we both know if it isn't this, then it's some other thing they focus on."

Deciding the conversation was over, she hurried away, nearly running down to her room and shutting the door to muffle the sound of her dad calling out after her.

After locking the door, she pulled off her over shirt, dropping it on the way to her dresser where she changed out her pants for a pair of loose shorts. Sliding on a tank top to complete her, at home look, she flopped down on her bed and rolled onto her stomach.

Groaning, she wiggled her arm out and pulled the blanket over and half dragged it on before closing her eyes and simply laying there.

"... It's not like I can control them."

The words were slurred and soft, right before she succumbed to the exhaustion of the day and drifted off to sleep.

** "Sonia... Sonia... Can you hear me Ghivashel?" **

'Who are you? Why is it always you?'

**Other voices surround, but she's too weak to open her eyes... It hurts.. Everything hurts...**

'I don't want this. I don't want to see this...'

** "Oin! Quickly! She bleeds too much!" **

'... Why? Why do you sound like that? Like you're crying... Why are you crying for me?'

** "Ghivashel, please I beg of you! By Mahal, my love, do not go where I can't follow..." **

'... It hurts ...'

Her eyes pop wide open, jerking up with both arms reaching out. "Thorin!"

-—-•-—-—••—

Just a small teaser to leave you wanting more.


End file.
